Christopher Chamberlain
Christopher Chamberlain is one of the most powerful witches in history. History Early History Christopher was born in a witch family in the Kingdom of Norway some time during the 10th Century. Christopher had an older sister named Dahlia. It's implied that Christopher was close to his mother as she would later tell her son that his mother taught him about the starling bird's tune. He was once close to his sister but they had differing outlooks and different points of view which caused them to grow apart. Despite being born from a powerful witch bloodline, Christopher was not interested in the practice of magic, unlike his sister, who devoted herself to the Black Arts. Teenage Years Christopher admitted to his son that he was wild and extremely rebellious during his teenage years. He didn't care about anyone but himself. He was reckless, sadistic, cruel, misunderstood (because he was wasn't a first-born) and he did not appreciate being a witch. In Season One he reveals that his father was abusive to him and he grow up unloved by both of his parents. When he turned 16, he grew a cold and rebellious streak. He even at one point teamed up with Insidious and inflicted pain upon a mass amount of innocent people. He also revealed that he was still a teenager when he married Esther and his first-born daughter Adalyn was born at the age of 19. By the time he was twenty he and Esther had their second child, their son Harrison Chamberlain and so forth. Unaware of the bargain the Esther and his sister Dahlia made, he never saw his daughter again. 1001-2013 In a flashback it is reavled that Christopher might have been the Original Hybrid since he was born a witch-werewolf hybrid, but he was later turned into a vampire by his wife. By the time his four other children were turned into vampires he took his two youngest children his twins Carson and Maverick after hey were turned into vampire's and reversed the spell and made them immortal along with himself. He hid their secret and made Esther think they were still vampires. Chris's true intention was to make all of his children immortal. After returning to Los Angeles and finding out that the werewolf Charlotte was pregnant with his son's child, he soon takes her under her wing. and they both can't understand how she was able to be impregnated by Carson. Shortly after Elizabeth is born, she is taken by three ancestral witches, and Carson and Christopher try to find Charlie so they can help her save the baby. Shortly after Elizabeth is saved, Carson and Charlie make the decision to fake Elizabeth's death in an attempt to protect her from the Ancestors. However, Maverick is adamant that there is nobody that can protect the baby more than he and her parents, however, Carson reminds Maverick that there is one more person, Christopher. Joyed to see his baby granddaughter for the first time, Carson explains to Christopher that in spite of their differences, there is nobody he would trust more with his daughter's life than him. Christopher is happy that Carson wants him to look after Elizabeth as it will give her a shot at a human life, to which he promises he will do whatever necessary to protect the baby from her grandmother. Personality Christopher is a devoted and loving father to his children prior to them becoming vampires. He wants the best for his children. Unlike Carson's step-father who was hard on Maverick, Christopher treated him like the rest of his siblings, and occasionally defended him against his step-father, telling the latter that Maverick only means well when he went to confront Maverick, who was sparring with Harrison, but he never tried to stop him from humiliating or from physically/emotionally abusing his son. Physical Appearance Christopher is tall with short white hair and dark blue eyes. He has a close cropped beard and stubble across his upper lip (he normally shaves it). He is slim with a muscular build. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Christopher is Elizabeth's biological grandfather. Chris loves and cares for her dearly, Chris protects her fiercely and would destroy any threat that comes the child's way. He claims that he does right by her and only her. Christopher is committed to protecting her like her father, and he has a very good relationship with her. Maverick Chamberlain Maverick is Christopher's youngest and favourite child, considered to be the apple of his eye by Carson. Despite what Christopher's father put him through he was soft and loving to Maverick when he was a child. Esther later says that Maverick had a light about him that was able to make even the hardest man he knew smile. Name * The name Christopher is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Christopher is:From the Greek word meaning 'carrier of Christ', Famous bearer: St Christopher, patron Saint of travellers, is believed to have carried the Christ-child across a river. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia * It was revealed by Chris himself that Carson is not a killer. He is. * Chris tried to kill himself many times each unsuccessful. He finally succeed in the season 2 finale and he has found peace. Gallery Christopher Chamberlain has a 'Gallery' Category:Male Characters Category:Witches Category:Werwolves Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Characters